Better Things in Life
by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: A story about Ichigo, a boy whose life change by the works of fate. Entering the world of adult film making, he struggles to support and raise his family on his own. Au. Yaoi.


Warning: Mature content. Strong usage of profanities and other x-rated stuff. If this is not your thing you can still back out.

Disclaimers: I don't own bleach but Tite Kubo does. I'm simply a big fan who enjoys shipping 'em characters.

A/N: Another story from me, yehey! Got the idea from my favorite GAV actor, Nagito Shinomiya, who's uke-ness can't be measured. I love him so much that I really like to buy all his AV movies. Hahaha! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this short fic, though can't really tell if I'm ready to turn it into a multi-chapter, but if you guys think that its good enough to be one, then perhaps I might consider making it into one...

"Better things In Life"

Being a GAV actor is not a carrier most people would take pride on. But in my case, I'm quite proud and thankful of having it as a profession. Not that I'm a pervert who cares nothing but to be slammed into by the different types of dicks but rather, it's the reason why I can afford raising my family, send my sisters to a well educated boarding school and most of all, maintain my twin brother's hospital bills. Yup, that's me. An almost turning eighteen year old that happens to shoulder the responsibilities fit for any adult.

Huh? My parents? Well, let's just say that they had hit the sack a long time ago and no, I'm not angry at them or whatsoever. Then why so cold about it? Well, that's because I've moved on a long time ago. After their unexpected departure, I took the job as the new breadwinner. Meaning, mourning over their death too much would do our family no good and might lose Shiro next if I didn't do anything soon then. So yeah, I've pretty much matured after that. Struggling from one job to another until finally settling with a high paying one.

Now, most of you are probably wondering on how I was able to land this kind of job despite being underage. Well, the answer to that, is my employer/manager happens to be my old folk's good friend back in college. Yeah, the perverted blonde was reluctant at first and wanted to just give out his help without any payment required. But I couldn't have that, we were filled with debts as it was back then and adding one up was just too much. So yeah, I made my ways to persuade him otherwise. (Take note: I did not use any sexual related strategies to convince him. That's just so disturbing in so many ways.)

Anyway, after that tiring conquest, my road to Porndom began and unfortunately enough, my first day in the industry was not something worth remembering by. My first ever partner was some sadistic motherfucker who happens to be into Watersports. I was obviously a virgin then and yes, you heard that right. Watersports. The kind of kink where you use piss for added sexual stimuli during intercourse. Disgusting right? Imagine yourself in my inexperience self back then, traumatizing isn't?

Good thing, Urahara was the boss. He told the guy beforehand that I was new in the business and that too exotic kinks were highly prohibited(as if the word 'kink' was not exotic enough.*rolls eyes*). And since the jackal had ignored and did otherwise, his contract was immediately terminated, considering it was not his first offense. Urahara was just waiting for the right moment to draw the last straw and to my dismay, I was the poor guinea pig. He fired the stupid sick son of a dick and we never got to finish the shooting. My sacrifice was all in vain. My innocence was taken by an undeserving dickbag who happens to be using his other head, the one that has a single eye on it. And yeah, I wish I was the way I am today so that I can really show how unhappy I was about it. I swear I~*cough* Anyway, moving on..

After that event, I have my fair share of ON-SCREEN lovers. The recent and the one currently impaling himself with feverish vigor within me is the perfect epitome of the modern day Adonis. He is two years older than me with looks and a body to boost up his Godlike features. Not to mention his sinfully sultry and alluring voice that can swoon the heated fans in place is just too hard to pass. And just by imagining the fan's jealous stares as they watch our make-up sessions on their laptops or IPhones, I knew by then my life would never be the same.

You see, ever since we were paired with each other, some female viewers and some gay ones started bashing me online. They think that they can do better than I am and that he's way better off if they were his partner instead of me. It's preposterous actually, to think I got people bashing me just because they are jealous for not being in my place. They can have him for all I care! 'Cuz despite how lewdly I act at the camera, I actually hate their so called Ouji-sama. I mean sure, I admit, I find him attractive and irresistably gorgeous but that ends there. Everything he is externally is completely opposite of what he really is on the inside. He's cocky, selfish and self-centered who thinks the world revolves only around him. Though he has the right to think so, considering he indeed somehow made the world revolve only around him but that's besides the point. What I am trying to say here is that he is definitely the kind of asshole I don't want to get associated with. And if it weren't for Kisuke saying that it would be a waste to lose such potential asset in earning big bucks, I would've changed my partner by now and be paired with someone who has more brains than his own testosterones if possible.

"Naa Kurosaki, wat'cha doin' t'night?"

I paused, just as my feet was able to connect on the pine colored vinyl floor. Sighing before facing my 'partner' whose form is lying on his side with a hand lazily supporting his head against the crumpled sheets, I scowled at him, "None of your business, why?" I countered with suspicion written on my face.

He just smirked at this and showcased his perfectly commercial worthy canines, "So 'dat I can screw ya shitless again." eyes darken with lust, he continued, "And maybe afta' 'da 'Nuisance' are gone, we can 'ave a lit'le quickie 'fore we head back ta' my flat fer an all-night fuckin'." He suggested with a smug while trailing an unauthorized finger on my side and ignored completely the mix flustered/disbelief looks of the other staff in the room/studio.

I resisted myself from just hitting the dude into a bloody pulp. The nerve of this guy! He's lucky I was born in the twenty-first century or else I'll definitely settle this like a Neanderthal looking for gore than resorting to a much more appropriate and 'civilized' comeback.

Standing up from my side of the bed, half facing his lust induced form, I gave my answer with a feign disappointed look, "Sorry, still got homework to do."

And with that, I left the area, but not before squirting out his last remnants out of my ass, making it slide slickily down my inner thighs and flaunt my hips seductively before grabbing a robe from a PA's hands. Smirking as the man on the bed growled in frustration, I knew by then vengeance was all mine. His weakness against simple erotic acts that never fails to arouse his ragging libido would definitely be his down fall in the near future.

'Serves you right, you bastard..'

I laughed to myself as I made my way back to my private dressing room(the only courtesy I accepted for being acquainted to ..) and closed the door behind me. I immediately stood in front of the mirror and inspected myself. One thing I learned about the guy is that he loves to leave his mark somewhere around his partner's body and I was right! There! Just around my upper right stomach laid this said 'mark'.

"Bastard!" I cussed out loud, slamming my hands against the surface of the table mirror.

Blazing with fury, I stomped inside the bathroom and made sure to use cold water to calm my nerves down. I needed it before I could decide to murder a certain blue head. It's the fourth time this month. Fourth! I'm seriously at my limits. I could literally strangle that man to death if I really want to. I mean, how hard could it be? You just have to kill the dude, dump his body into the river and make sure no one sees you do it, easy! So why can't I do just as that?

Simple...

'Life's a bitch Kurosaki, get over it...' I deflated myself and just indulge myself to my 'cleansing'.

After I was done, I dried myself before coming out with a small towel around my neck while a bigger one hung securely around my waist.

"A little too hard on him don't you think, Ichigo?" An all to familiar voice inquired.

"No, I think he deserves it for trying to get in my pants privately, Kisuke." I huffed, thanking the shower for what it did earlier or else I might've already snapped again by now.

He chuckled at this before giving me an amuse smile, "I see you got 'marked' again.."

A vein twitched at the mentioned 'taboo' and had to calm myself down. Facing his direction while he walks to approach me, I retorted in response, "Well, he spends too much time in the gym that his brain had turned into a huge pile of constricting muscles that disables his cognitive abilities to think or remember my warnings, so yes, he indeed 'marked' me 'again'." I finished with a grim look on my face, an indication that I don't want to be reminded.

And what do you know, I was rewarded with a laughing bastard instead. I swear, a vein really popped from my forehead. Kisuke knows how I despise being blemish by anybody and how I tend to bitch about it but still he laughed as if it was some kind of a laughing stock. I may use my body and acting skills for money but I still got my pride and dignity intact. His action alone is borderline underestimating that field that it's infuriating.

"Shut it, Bastard!" I snapped, throwing the towel around my neck at him.

He managed to dodge in time and suppress his laughter, knowing full-well it was the cause of my anger, "Sorry kid, your sense of humor just never fails to amaze me." He apologize, finally stop snickering.

I crossed my arms and glared at him murderously, "Joudan ja nai.." I muttered petulantly, dropping myself on a chair located in front of the vanity mirror.

He chuckled at my childish behaviour and stood up behind me. His reflection joined mine as he rested his hands against my shoulders, "You forgot to remove this again.." he reminded, flipping the end of my fake black hair.

I groan at my forgetfulness. Why do I always forget to remove my wig before showering!? Oh wait, that's right, I was distracted. I swear, that guy really knows how to get in my nerves even when we're not in the same room. He's always the reason why I tend to forget removing my disguise lately. This wig has been with me ever since from the start, helping me hide my real identity from the people and if it weren't made customized by Kisuke himself, I bet this baby would've given up years ago or would even fall out during the throes of fake lust during taping.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that.." I resorted with an apology.

"Maa maa, it's not like it's the first time." He shrugged, expertly removing the wig from its secure hold, making me snort at his remark, "So how's school? Heard you're doing great for someone who had just returned from being home schooled?"

I arched a brow and stared at him through the mirror while he fix my hair from its dishaveled state, "What are you talking about? Of course I'll do great, wouldn't pass the proficiency exam and accelerate to Senior year if I was some retard..." I said with a pint of pride on it.

This made him laughed in amusement that did not spare me to release some of my own, it was totally what my father would say if he was still around while my mother would scold him for being rude to other's misfortunes.

"Hee, I swear, you'll be the death of me Ichigo."

"Ha! Tough luck, Kisuke. Won't give ya the previlage to die so.." he made a offended look at this before chuckling down the comment.

After the exchange of nonsense chatters, I change to my street clothes and gathered my stuff before finally taking my leave.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home!?" Kisuke shouted from the lobby.

I just waved him a hand without turning around before exiting the establishment and enter the cold streets of Kurakura.

By the time I arrived home, I announced my habitual 'Tadaima!' and as usual, silence greeted me back. Everything really took a great turn since mom and goat face died. The family clinic was force to shut down for the lack of a licensed doctor and Shiro's illness worsen that he needed to be brought to the hospital for constant medical attention. I, on the other hand, immediately transferred my sisters to a recommended, by an acquaintance, boarding school, so Child Services won't get their hands on them, and quit my studies for awhile. The end result to all that series of unfortunate events is I now live alone in my parent's humble abode.

I tiredly went to the kitchen and drop the grocery bags from the store I sidetracked earlier on the kitchen counter. After arranging said groceries in their respective places, I went to the fridge and grab myself a box of cookies and milk. Drinking the milk straight from its container with excess droplets trailing down my chin, I brought both snacks along with me to the living room. Pressing the answering machine when I arrived before flopping down the family sofa.

*BEEP*

'Kurosaki. You weren't at our meeting place earlier so I went to Inoue-san's myself. I'm assuming you got called out for work again considering you never answered my calls. Anyway, the reports finished and you'll be the one to report it to the entire class tomorrow. Hope ya'll get enough rest and make it in time for school. Ja ne!'

*BEEP*

Silence. Only the sound of the machine surrounded the room before it finally went down. My eyes went tiredly shut and my body felt like gravity has finally over powered me. Ass, still a bit sore from the 'abuse' it received earlier but was endurable nonetheless. Everything was at peace but heaven knows how I came to despise such tranquility. This harmless torture that slowly swallows you up whole to nothingness. The 'only' reminder that reminds me of the certain fact that I profoundly refuse to accept.

Loneliness...

THE END?

.

A/N:  
>Well, that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, I'm still considering in making it into a multi-chapter, so if you guys are interested, tell me what you think and leave me a message about it. Your reviews will definitely help. Til then...<p>

Translations/Terminologies:

GAV- Gay Adult Video..  
>Joudan ja nai..- I'm not joking.<br>Tadaima!- I'm home! 


End file.
